The invention relates to adjustable anchorages. Anchorages of the invention are suitable for use in vehicles, especially road vehicles.
The invention relates particularly but not exclusively to adjustable anchorages for the upper end of the shoulder belt of a vehicle seat belt system. The shoulder belt extends in use diagonally downwards from the anchorage across the torso of the user and may have one end secured to the vehicle by way of the anchorage. Alternatively, the belt may extend to the anchorage from a retractor, the anchorage providing a loop or slot through which the belt is guided.
Anchorages according to the invention can also be used, for example, for the adjustment of a tunnel-mounted vehicle seat belt buckle which otherwise would remain stationary during adjustment of an associated seat. Further, adjustable anchorages according to the invention can also be used in a seat adjusting mechanism.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable anchorage, particularly a shoulder anchorage for a vehicle seat belt, which is simple for the user to operate.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an adjustable anchorage which is readily manufactured and is reliable in operation.